the 5 births
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: Dudley and Kitty's kids hear each of their births!
1. Willy's birth

The day was done. It was time for everyone to get some sleep. So, let's go see what Dudley, Kitty and their 5 kids are up to!

We find them running around the apartment. They didn't want to go to bed.

"Come on kids. It's time for bed." Dudley said grabbed the 2 little ones (Kyle and Jack)

"How about we each tell you a story?" Kitty asked.

They stopped running around and ran into their rooms. Willy got to sleep in Kyle and Jack's room, since there would be a storm tonight. Kitty went into Lisa and Misty's room, while Dudley took the boys.

"Tell us a story mommy!"

"Alright Misty. Once upon a time….."

"No. Like a real one." Lisa said.

"How each of your births."

"Oh! I want to hear all of them!" They both said.

Kitty left the room for second. Dudley let their room too. They bumped into each other.

"Sorry Kitty, I didn't see you."

"It's fine. But the girls want to hear everyone births."

"The boys want to hear that too!"

"How about we tell them one each night."

"Sound like a plan."

They got all their kids in their bed. Dudley and Kitty could sleep on the couch together. When they were all ready, they began to tell the story.

"Wait! Who's going to be first?" Dudley asked.

"Oldest first!" Willy said.

"Alright then."

(**Flash back!)**

It was a fine morning. Dudley and Kitty were going to have their first child in a few days. Kitty was so tired all the time. She had to miss a ton of work.

"How you feeling today, Kitty?" Dudley asked as they sat on the couch.

"I'm just tired! I'm going to bed."

"You just got up."

Kitty didn't care. She went back to bed, and Dudley went to TUFF. Everyone at TUFF wanted to see their child so bad.

"Where is it!?" Yelled the Chief.

"Where's what?"

"Your baby!" Keswick said.

"It's not born yet, but it will be."

"I want to see it the next d-d-d-d-ay."

"Ok."

Once the day was done, everyone went home. Dudley came home, to a nice dinner, with Kitty.

(**Back to the furture)**

"Wait!" Misty said.

"What?" Kitty asked.

"How did it feel with a kid inside of you?"

"Painful. But I pushed through it cause we got you guys."

The kids smiled and they went back to the story.

**(Back to the flash back!)**

Soon, it was time for bed. Kitty had to lay on her back all night. Then around the middle of the night, Kitty woke up. She felt what seemed like water running down her leg.

"Dudley. Dudley wake up." Kitty said waking up Dudley.

"Hmmm! No more school mom." He said in his sleep.

Kitty felt more pain in her stomach. She scream a little, which woke up Dudley.

"Kitty? Kitty what's wrong?" Dudley said sitting up.

"The baby is coming."

Dudley jumped right out of bed. He helped Kitty out of bed, and they drove to the hospital. While they were driving, Kitty kept screaming from the awful the pain. Then Dudley looked over at her, and she trying to push.

"Don't push, Kitty."

"I have to!"

**(Back to the furture!)**

The kids looked at their parents funny.

"What? It's what happened." Dudley said.

"It's just really cool, that's all." Lisa said.

"Do you want here the end?" Kitty asked.

They all smiled and told the end of it.

**(Back to the flash back!)**

They reached the hospital. Kitty was put into a room. They sat down, and got right to work. Dudley held her hand as she push.

"Just one more Kitty."

Kitty screamed as she pushed one more time. Soon, Willy was born! The doctor handed their new born to Dudley. He sat next to Kitty, and both couldn't believe that they had their first child.

"Oh Dudley. He's just like you."

"Yea, but he's got your tail."

They both had tears in their eyes.

"I love you, Kitty."

"I love you too, Dudley. Thank you."

"Thank me?"

"For starting a family with me."

"Well, thank you too Kitty."

**(Back to the furture!)**

They finsihed it. THey kids clapped as they heared it was done.

"This was a great one!" Willy said.

"It was great, because it was about you." Misty said.

"Yeaaa..."

"Alright, bed time." Dudley said.

The kids were in their parents bed. Jack was in his crib. DUdley and Kitty kissed them goodnight and went to bed, feeling awsome that they have a wonderful family together!


	2. Lisa's birth

Morning came by. Everyone got up and out. THe kids went to school, as their parents went to work for the day. Then the day was done.

Everyone was home, and was so tired! (Like me after school haha). Anyways, Kitty was making dinner. Dudley was doing some paper work for TUFF. Soon they ate dinner, and was ready for bed. But, before they could sleep, they kids sat in the front of the couch, and their parents would tell them another story.

"Do mine, please!" Lisa called out.

"Alright, we'll go in order." Dudley said.

"So, it was an afternoon." Kitty began.

**(Flash back!)**

Dudley and Kitty just got back from work. Willy was 3 years old now. He was at Peg's house. He would sleep over there for this one night.

"Ugh! I'm so tired!" Kitty said sitting at the table.

"Tell me about it."

THey ate dinner, and went to bed. Kitty is pregnant with their 2nd child. In fact, she is 9 months, and who knew today would be the that day. So, they went to bed. THen about 2 hours later, Kitty woke up from pains in her stomach.

"Ow!" Kitty said holding her stomach.

"Huh? Kitty, what wrong?" DUdley said waking up.

"I...I think it's that time..."

"That time of the month?"

"No! The baby!"

"Oh! Can you get out of bed?" DUdley said going to her side of the bed.

"No! I can't even move my feet!"

"Fine. I'll call 911."

**( Back to the furture)**

The kids were laughing so hard now.

"It's what happened!" Kitty said.

"Hahah! You couldnt move at all." Misty said laughing.

"We'll see how you like it, when your married." Dudley said.

"I'll never get married." WIlly said.

Their parents laughed at that as they went back to the story.

**(Back to the past!)**

They made it to the hospital. Kitty pushed, and soon it was all over. Peg and Willy were in the hospital hall ways waiting. Soon it was over and Kitty was holding thier 2nd child.

"She's like an angle, Dudley." Kitty said crying a little.

"Yea, she looks like you."

THey both smiled, and Willy came him. Dudley held him, as he looked at his little sister. He smiled at her, and they named her Lisa Puppy!

**(Back to the furture!)**

THey finsihed the story. THe kids clapped as it was over.

"I love that one!" Lisa said.

"I knew you would." Dudley said.

They all went to bed, and thinking about each other!


	3. Misty's birth

The next day had come. It's a wensday, I guess. So, it was around bed time for everyone. Let's go see who's birth is next!...

Dudley, Kitty and their 5 awsome kids, were in the family room.

"Who's birth is next!" WIlly asked.

"Misty." Dudley said.

"Yay!"

"But, this one is different." Kitty said.

"How?" LIsa asked.

"Let's find out then..." Dudley said about to tell the story

**(Flash back!)**

It was nice day. It was around dinner time. Kitty was pregnant with Dudley's and her's 3rd child. They couldnt wait. But Kitty didnt want to give birth at the hospital. She wanted to try something new. She wants a home birth.

"You sure, you want to do this, Kitty?"

"Yea DUdley. I'm sure." Kitty said sounding a little mad.

"Mood swings, what are you going to do?"

He laughed at his little joke. Willy is 7 years old. Lisa is 4 years old. They were all at the table eating.

"Mom? When is the baby gonna come?" WIlly asked.

"In about 1 week, honey."

"Boy or girl?" Dudley asked.

Kitty gave him a look. The 2 boys laugh, and Kitty put Lisa to bed. Dudley did the same with Willy.

**(Back to the furture!)**

Before they could go on, Kitty had to put Jack to sleep.

"Are you guys gonna have anymore kids?" Lisa asked.

"Hmm... maybe, I'm not sure, Lisa."

"Why not?" Misty asked.

"We think 5 kids is good enough."

Kitty came back and smiled at them.

"Mom?" Willy asked.

"Yes dear?"

"Dad wants more kids!" All the kids said.

"What? No!" DUdley said.

THey all laughed, and went back to the story.

**(Back to the past!)**

Soon, everyone is bed. Kitty, however, couldnt get to sleep. She woke up Dudley. He looked up at Kitty, and saw her holding her stomach.

"What's wrong, Kitty?" DUdley said rubbing her back.

"I...I think I'm in labor."

"You still want to this at home?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll call my mom."

Dudley called his mom, to pick up the kids. He also called a doctor, who did home births. Once she was there, they got a bath ready for Kitty. She had a shirt on, just not pants. She got in the water, and went down on her hands and knees. Dudley rubbed her back, as they all waited.

"Ugh! How long is this?"

"Well, let's check." Said the doctor.

The doctor check, and she could push in about 5 mintues. Soon it was time. Kitty turned over on her back, and bend her legs.

"Ready, Kitty?" DUdley asked holding her hand.

"Yea, I'm ready."

"Alright, I'll count to 3." THe doctor said.

"Ok."

"1,2,3, push."

Kitty began to push. She screamed a little, as the water turned red. She pushed 3 more times, and the doctor dryed off their new born, and made sure she was heathly. They put Kitty in bed, and DUdley thanked her and she left. They both got into bed, with the new born.

"Man, 3 kids, Kitty." Dudley said holding her.

"Yea, maybe we can more."

"I would like that."

THey picked out a name for her. It was Dudley's idea. THey names her Misty Puppy!

**(Back to the furture)**

They finsihed their story. They all clapped as it was over.

"So, Misty is the only one, who wasnt born in a hospital?" Lisa asked.

"Yep, but all you guys were born the same way." Dudley said.

"How?" Willy asked.

"They didnt have to cut you of your mother."

"Uhhhh..."

"Bed time!" Kitty said.

They all went ot bed, liking the story they heard so far.


	4. Kyle's birth

Morning came by. Soon the day was done. Everone was done for the day. Let's just go to the next birth! (Wheee!)

Alright, Dudley and Kitty are sitting on the couch, while their 5 sweet kids were sitting on the floor. They are gonna hear the birht of Kyle! Yay! But he's only 3 years old, so he can't really understand it that well. Dudley held him as they told their story.

**(Flash back!)**

We fine Dudley and Kitty, in bed asleep. It's around 1 in the morning. It's still dark outside. Everyone this was silent, until there was smash sound! Dudley woke up grabbing his blaster.

"Kitty...Kitty wake up." Dudley said trying to wake her up.

"I'm sleep."

"But I heard a noise."

"I don't care. Good night."

Kitty went back to sleep. She is pregnant is with thier 4th child. DUdley went to check on their kids. They were fine. THen he heard a another noise come from his room. He went to check on Kitty. He got back into bed, and looked over at Kitty.

"What are you doing, Dudley?" Kitty said sitting up.

"Nothing, I just checked the kids."

"And?"

"And what?"

"How were they?" Kitty said laughing a little.

"Good! Fast asleep."

"Well, good night."

Dudley fell back asleep. Kitty stayed up watching him. She looked at the clock and it read 3:12am.

"Wow, it's aleady past 3." Kitty said to herself.

She closed her eyes. She tryed to sleep, but she couldnt. She tapped Dudley, who woke up.

"Now what, Kitty?" Dudley said holding her hand.

"I can't sleep."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

**(Back to the furture!)**

Before they could go on, their kids stopped them.

"Hold on! When is he going to be born?" Willy asked.

"I was getting to that part." Kitty said.

"Oh, hee hee sorry."

"Anyways, what part were we on?" Dudley said.

"Mom couldnt sleep." Lisa said.

"Oh yea! so anyways..."

**(Back to the past!)**

Dudey and Kitty were holding hands. Kitty still couldnt sleep at all. She was thinking in her head 'is it time'? She would just tell Dudley.

"Dudley?"

"What?"

"I..."

"You need water?" Dudley guessed.'

"No, listen..."

"You need a snack!" Dudley guessed again."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "It's time, Dudley."

"Why didnt you just say so?"

"I was trying to!"

"Don't get so mad."

"Shut it."

Dudley called his mom, and she picked them. They went to hospital. Kitty was put in a room. She couldnt push yet. DUdley walked out of the room, and sat with his mom, and the 3 kids.

"So, your 4th child, Dudley." Peg said.

"I know. I'm scared."

"Why? You already have 3."

"I was scared for each one."

"How scared?"

"Like they could die! Or they couldnt hear, talk...WALK!"

"That could happen. But it might not happen."

"Your making my brain hurt."

Soon, it was time. Kitty held Dudle's hand, as she pushed. After about 30 mintues went by, Kitty was holding their 4th child. It is a boy. (Still is a boy). Soon, all their kids got to see him. They named him Kyle Puppy!

**(Back to the furture!)**

They all clapped again. Kyle fell asleep though , during the story.

"I like that one." Misty said.

"Yea me too. I like mine more!" Willy said.

"I liked all of them!" DUdley said.

The kids hugged him, and Kitty. They all went to bed, with a smile.


	5. Jack's birth

It's friday now! The week end was here. The good thing is that school was just getting out! Now, it's the end of the day. People wanted to sleep in, and some want to stay up. (I would love to sleep in tomorrow but I can't cause I have stupid band!) Anyways, let's go to Dudley and Kitty! (aka Kudley!) hahahaha...

THey all just finished dinner. Kitty put Jack in his crib in their room. All the other kids wanted to hear the last birth! They all sat on the couch, and looked at their parents.

"Who's turn is it now?" Misty asked.

"Jack's birth." Lisa said.

"That stupid dude Jack Rabies?" Willy said.

"Haha Rabies." Dudley said. "So, it's was the middle of the night..."

**(Flash back!)**

It was night time. Middle of the night. Everyone was fast asleep. Kitty is pregnant with their 5th child! She could give birth any day now. Kyle was only 1 year old, so he slept with his parents in their bedroom.

Then, Dudley woke up from tapping. It was Kitty.

"What are you doing, Kitty?"

"My water just broke."

"Ugh, always when I'm fast asleep, women!" He said getting out of bed.

**(Back to the furture!)**

The kids laughed when Dudley said that.

"Did you really say that, dad?" Willy said.

"Yep. I was fast asleep too!"

"But, he got something out of it." KItty said.

"Lie."

"You got Jack, Dudley."

"Other than that, but let's get back." Lisa said.

**(Back to the past!)**

Soon everyone was at the hospital. Peg and Kitty's mom were there with their kids. Kitty pushed as DUdley held her hand. Sometimes, Kitty would yell at DUdley for making her go through this. He knew she was in pain, and it helped her get through it.

After an 1 hour went by, their new son was born! All the kids were happy. Peg took the kids home, while Kitty and the new born had to stay at the hospital. The doctors took him away, and put him with the other new borns.

"Dudley?"

"Hmm?"

"What are we gonna call him?"

"I don't know?"

"How about Jack."

"I like it!" Dudley said forgetting about Jack Rabbit.

So, Jack Puppy was born that night/morning.

**(Back to the furture!)**

The kids liked that one. Soon, they all were in bed. Dudley and Kitty kissed them good night and went to bed.


End file.
